Alphabeticalove
by kindovvf
Summary: Kisah mereka dirajut oleh pita dan dibumbui dengan cinta. / atau, diceritakan oleh huruf-huruf alfabet. Untuk datlostpanda.


Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
>Buat teteh <span>datlostpanda<span> yang terketje! 8''))

* * *

><p><strong>Alphabeticalove<br>**kindovvf

* * *

><p><strong>autumn<strong>**  
><strong>

"Hei, kausuka taman ini?"

Yuuma mengangkat muka.

"Kalau aku … sangat menyukainya."

_… Kenapa?_

"Tentu saja karena musim gugur selalu hadir. Lihat, kau lihat semua maple ini? Jika ada angin maka—wush! Mereka akan gugur. Cantik sekali. Andai saja—ah, itu dia! Lihat, lihat, Yuuma! Kau harus melukisku dilatari maple gugur ini! Hei, cepat!"

_Aku sudah melukisnya._

"Aku ingin melihat kapan-kapan. Boleh, 'kan?"

_Tentu saja._

"Terima kasih!"

_Aku sudah melukismu, di sini, di antara musim gugur kesukaanmu. Tapi kau tak pernah melihatnya, karena—_

"… Begitukah? Tapi … pasti indah. Aku tahu. Ah, andai aku bisa, ya?"

Yuuma menggosok kelopak mata. Mengerjap pada hujan gugur maple. Mengotori jalan oleh oranye, oleh keresak daun-daun dihempas angin; mewarnai sore. Ia mencari sosok Luka yang selalu ada di sana; di dekat air mancur kecil sambil memegang selembar maple kering. Tersenyum begitu cerah seraya berucap _'hei, Yuuma, lihat! Musim gugur telah tiba!'_.

Namun yang Yuuma dapati hanyalah air mancur kering. Sendirian; hampa; tanpa teman atau seulas senyum atau tawa renyah menyambut.

Delusi itu muncul lagi dan lagi.

_—kau terlalu cepat pergi._

* * *

><p><strong>borgol<strong>

Yuuma menarik lengan Luka, berlari menyusuri koridor batu. Lembap oleh lumut dan hanya diterangi obor setiap sepuluh meter. Napas lelaki itu tak sebanding dengan Luka yang terengah, tak paham apa yang terjadi, bagaimana Yuuma tiba-tiba datang padanya lalu membuka kunci jeruji. Yuuma tak berkata apa-apa selain isyarat diam.

Di tengah kebingungan, Luka mendengar letusan senapan. Tak jauh di belakang. Berikutnya adalah bayangan seorang, dua orang, di dinding batu. Saling berteriak. Luka kembali memandang depan. Yuuma terus berlari alih-alih menatap balik. Mereka tiba di tangga batu dan Yuuma tak membuang waktu. Luka memaksa kakinya (yang selama ini diikat kuat oleh rantai) mengikuti. Melewati pintu-pintu yang terbuka jika Yuuma tunjukkan gelang _barcode_ pada pemindai.

Yuuma berhenti di dekat percabangan lorong. Kunci dirogoh dari kantong sipirnya, membebaskan pergelangan Luka dari borgol. Bekas-bekas merah tergurat nyata, hasil dari segala macam siksaan tahanan bawah tanah dan usaha berontak.

"Lari, temukan pintu tanpa _barcode_. Jalur Utara. Di sanalah pintu keluar."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tak bisa menahan mereka lama-lama," Yuume menjejalkan sebuah pistol ke tangan Luka. "Ingat cara menggunakannya?"

Tepat saat itu keributan pecah. Luka melihat sejumlah sipir (setengah di antaranya adalah pelaku-pelaku pelaksana hukuman yang ia terima) bersenjata di ujung selasar. Yuuma memeluknya erat-erat, berbisik, kemudian jarak memisahkan mereka. Luka menatap punggung Yuuma hilang ditelan bayang-bayang, menggenggam pistol erat-erat, berlari sesuai _permintaan_ Yuuma.

Di belakang sana, pertumpahan darah tak terelakkan.

.

_"Aku tahu ibu tidak bersalah, karena itu aku melakukan ini. Aku sayang ibu."_

* * *

><p><strong>calendar<strong>

Luka membuang kalender ke tempat sampah; dimana terdapat banyak coretan spidol melingkari angka-angka. Pintu ditutup keras di belakang, langsung melangkah ke ruang tamu di mana Yuuma duduk di hadapan peta besar menggelari meja. Pulpen di sela jari lelaki itu melingkari beberapa titik. Luka mengambil kalender baru dari rak penuh buku. Setengah di antaranya adalah catatan perjalanan _travel-writer _dunia, dan yang lain adalah bundel-bundel _travel-guide_ dan antek-anteknya.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan?" Luka menghempaskan diri pada bufet seberang. "Awal tahun ini, kita awali di mana?"

"Pantai pesisir Eropa Barat tampak menarik," Yuuma menyentuh dagu, memindai jilid buku lain. Kali ini tentang geografis benua besar tersebut. "Kau pilih tanggalnya." Luka meraih pensil, membuka kalender (masih berbau lembaran pabrik) dan mulai memilih.

(Di rak buku, terdapat beberapa jilid terbitan _best-seller_. Penulisnya adalah sepasang _travel-writer_. Nama mereka tertulis di sana.)

* * *

><p><strong>dearest<strong>

"Aku menyayangimu."

Luka menyelami netra Yuuma yang membiaskan wajahnya di sana; mencari jejak-jejak kebohongan yang mungkin saja disembunyikan. Namun sia-sia. Yuuma selalu menatapnya penuh sayang dan pengertian. Seolah Luka tak pernah salah karena Yuuma tak absen memaafkan.

Luka harap, akan ada debar berdentum-dentum di rongga dada. Sebagaimana rekan-rekan ketika bercerita kisah romansa mereka. Mungkin ditambah mata berbinar, atau muka disaput rona merah. Luka harap, dia akan meleleh oleh kehangatan yang Yuuma berikan. Ia harap, ia mampu jatuh cinta.

Tapi segalanya sungguh hambar. Reaks-reaksi yang ia harapkan tak jua tiba. Malah, di antara pantulan mata madu Yuuma, Luka justru melihat sosok lain. Sosok yang _bukan _Yuuma; yang menggenggam tangannya saat festival kembang api; yang menciumnya di bawah bayang-bayang senja; yang mengucapkan _aku suka kamu _(dan Luka membalas _aku suka kamu_).

Seketika, tenggorokan Luka terasa kering.

"Aku tahu." Bukan aku _juga_.

Luka tahu ia berkhianat.

* * *

><p><strong>everlasting<strong>

Yuuma menghampiri Luka di tengah kesibukan gadis itu menekuni selembar kertas lekat-lekat. Gadis itu tak bergeming sejak seperempat jam lalu, tampak amat tertarik dengan torehan krayon di tengah bidang putih tipis tersebut, hingga Yuuma mulai bertanya-tanya lalu memutuskan mencari tahu.

"Apa yang kaupelajari?" Yuuma membungkuk untuk Luka yang duduk bersila depan meja rendah. Televisi menyala tanpa sedikit pun atensi dibagi. Kartun pagi dengan hingar-bingar pertikaian tokoh utama. "Serius sekali."

Butuh beberapa waktu hingga Luka menyadari kehadiran Yuuma. Mula-mula ia amati apron warna lembut yang masuk ke jangkau visinya, lalu berpindah, lamat, hingga menemukan Yuuma berdiri di sisi. Arah perhatian Yuuma terpaut pada satu rangkai kata di tengah kertas, ditulis oleh krayon merah muda, tak rapi akan besar-kecil huruf tak teratur.

_e-v-e-r-l-a-s-t-i-n-g_

"A-a, Yuuma-kun," gadis itu berpikir cukup lama seolah sulit mencari padanan kata untuk sekadar mengucap nama, "a-pa arti kata i-ni?"

Yuuma sempat terpaku. "Itu … kata yang mengandung makna _abadi_."

"A-pa … ingatan-ku …" Luka mencoret sisi lain kertas. Kali ini krayon ungu. "Juga … bisa aba-di … l-lagi?"

Yuume menelan ludah pahit. Ia mengacak puncak kepala Luka perlahan. Silabel gadis itu bahkan makin sukar dari hari ke hari. "Tentu saja."

"Suatu sa-at, a-ku bisa … men-dapatkan-nya kembali?"

"Bisa," Yuuma biarkan air mata yang mulai merebak tersamar oleh tawa kecil. "Suatu hari nanti, kau bisa mengingat semuanya. Lagi."

"Se-mua? Sung … guh? Tentang Yuuma-kun ju-ga?"

"Yuuma-kun?"

"—Yuuma-kun ke-napa me-nangis?"

* * *

><p><strong>freedom<strong>

Waktu itu, Luka menarik lengan baju Yuuma dan mengajaknya keluar diam-diam dari gedung pengawas. Yuuma sempat reluktan karena itu berbahaya. Bayangan tentang rekan-rekan yang mati ditembak di kepala akibat melanggar aturan masih segar dalam ingatan. Tapi Luka berkedip ringan, meletakkan satu telunjuk di bibir sambil berbisik, _ini rahasia kita saja_. _Bukankah sudah terlalu lama kita bekerja?_

_Bukankah kita ingin bebas?_

_Bukankah pekerjaan konyol itu benar-benar bukan kita?_

Di bawah siram bulan purnama, mereka berlari melewati bayang-bayang gedung sunyi senyap. Jemari Luka menaut erat dan kilap matanya memimpikan dunia luar.

Yuuma menarik tag nama dari kemeja hingga lepas, tanpa melirik lagi dibuangnya cepat. Ada bunyi _tlak_ ketika tag nama itu membentur jalan. Lepas dari kehidupan stagnan Yuuma, di antara belenggu pekerja dan kertas pena tinta sarat laporan-laporan tak berguna.

* * *

><p><strong>grave<strong>

Yuuma mengayunkan sekop itu berkali-kali. Teratur; tak berhenti; napasnya tersengal. Semestinya ia membawa alat lebih besar. Atau alat yang lebih berguna. Namun untuk kabur dari kamar isolasi saja sudah susah setengah mati. Maka ia putuskan berusaha lebih keras, dikejar waktu matahari terbit atau semua akan sia-sia.

"Te-tenang saja," Yuuma berbisik. Keringat membanjiri pelipis, namun tangan tetap aktif membuang tanah ke tumpukan yang mulai menggunung. Lihat, dia bisa melakukan ini. "Se-sebentar lagi. Aku akan membebaskanmu. Hanya sedikit lagi. Tunggulah."

Fajar mulai menyingsing. Namun Yuuma tak peduli. Terus galigaligali lebih dalamdalamdalam. Cercah matahari menerpa sebidang nisan pada tanah galian; _Megurine Luka_ terukir dengan tanggal kematian tiga tahun lampau; dan gelang plastik bertuliskan PENYAKIT MENTAL di pergelangan tangan Yuuma.

* * *

><p><strong>hiraeth<strong>

Luka tidak pernah punya tempat untuk pulang.

Dia lahir dalam tabung dan kabel-kabel, kulit sintetis dan _chip_, baja dan segudang program operasi. Dia lahir disaksikan banyak orang, kerjap mata penasaran, seruan kagum hingga tepuk tangan.

Luka menerima perintah dengan patuh. Android diprogram mematuhi pencipta. Seperti dia. Ia diberikan serangkai kode aneh sebagai nama, huruf-huruf konsonan dan angka. Beberapa rekan ilmuwan bahkan kesulitan mengeja namanya, namun apa peduli Luka? Ia bekerja untuk mengikuti pencipta kemana pun. Mengerjakan ini, berbaring di kapsul, dipamerkan di konferensi, menelan serangkaian kode demi kesempurnaan androin impian. Berita tentang dia terpampang di surat kabar, di pesawat televisi, di layar-layar digital kota. Penemuan tercanggih abad ini.

Namun, seperti kisah-kisah klise, rongsokan memang sebaiknya dibuang. Sekian dekade berlalu dan dunia berevolusi, krisis mengguncang peradaban, ia terjun bebas dari panggung gemerlap ke tumpukan sampah. Teronggok bak marionette tanpa dalang. Pencipta, dalam segala keterpaksaan dan desakan, tak mampu mematikan seluruh fungsi di tubuh sintetis androidnya, hingga sang android masih mampu merekam visi dan memori. Dunia hitam-putih tercetak dalam _chip_ kecil; yang tak bisa bergerak; yang terkubur tumpukan barang-barang bekas; yang masih memercikkan listrik statis di sendi-sendi kulit baja; terlupakan dalam sudut gang gelap.

Lalu, seorang ilmuwan menemukannya. Diam di antara tumpukan logam-logam di tempat daur ulang, membawa sang android itu ke laboratorium sederhana. Tak seriuh pencipta dulu, yang penuh papan kontrol dan tabung-tabung dan monitor raksasa dan amat futuristik. Ilmuwan itu mengganti _chip _pengendali yang rusak, memasukkan aturan-aturan baru, dan ia lahir kembali.

_"Mulai hari ini, namamu adalah Luka."_

Ia bukan lagi sekadar boneka. Bukan prototip canggih mampu apa saja. Ilmuwan bermata emas itu mengubah "Luka" jadi sederhana. Ia melihat, ia mendengar, ia berbicara, ia memahami, dan ia belajar. Memori terisi dengan hal-hal yang biasa manusia lakukan, menghirup dunia luar, seperti _manusia_.

_"Robot pun bisa hidup, jika mereka mau."_

Bahkan ilmuwan itu memberinya ekspresi. Senyum dan tawa yang Luka gunakan sebaik mungkin.

Lalu sekelompok orang itu datang, dengan senjata dan label nama penciptanya _dulu_, memaksa ilmuwan yang Luka _sayangi_ berlutut di lantai, menembak mati ilmuwan itu di tempat, sedangkan sang android menyaksikan dari balik brankas kamuflase dinding. Tak bisa mendekat karena ilmuwan itu menonaktifkan saraf motoriknya beberapa waktu. Melindunginya dari rampasan si penciptanya _dulu_.

( "Dia pencuri penemuan tercanggihku sepanjang masa!" )

Luka menangkap mulut ilmuwan bermata emas itu bergerak, menatapnya dari balik celah.

_"Luka … hiduplah sebagai manusia."_

Ketika Luka ditemukan (_mereka_ membobol tiap lapisan dinding laboratorium), dengan saraf telah pulih, Luka menerjang pencipta itu. Menumbangkan pengawal dalam sekali ayunan—

_"Aku tidak menghapus kemampuanmu sebagai robot. Tapi itu tersimpan di sudut terdalam memorimu, untuk bisa kaugunakan sewaktu-waktu. Jika kau benar-benar mau."_

—mencekik si pencipta sampai mati. Apa yang mendorongnya berbuat demikian? Bukankah, sampai akhir, sebuah _mesin _tak akan pernah memiliki perasaan?

_"Profesor, apa itu 'perasaan'?"_

_Ilmuwan itu tersenyum, "Itu sesuatu yang indah. Kau akan mengerti. Suatu saat."_

Luka mengubah laboratorium itu jadi lautan darah. Segala ingatan tentang ilmuwan baik hati yang mengerjakan banyak hal di sini. Ia membuka kulit leher hingga sekrup-sekrup berdentingan jatuh, mencari, lalu mencabut sirkuit paling penting bagi linimasa _sebuah_ android. Memutus aliran listrik di setiap bagian, dan ambruk di samping ilmuwan yang telah mati.

_Profesor, aku … sudah tahu apa itu perasaan._

* * *

><p><strong>if<strong>

Mereka bertemu di selokan, di mana semua hal buruk dunia ini berlabuh.

Kala itu, Luka, yang di tangannya terdapat tiga potong roti setengah hangus (dicuri dari toko di ujung jalan, yang penjualnya adalah paman setengah baya tukang berteriak pada anjing tetangga), menawarkan pertukaran dengan air minum di tangan Yuuma; yang berhasil mengambil dua buah kaleng air dari kusen jendela rumah seseorang. Pertukaran itu dianggap adil karena mereka sama-sama lapar serta haus.

Yuuma pernah berkata, ketika mereka menyelimuti diri dengan lembar kain usang untuk menghalau dingin di gang (sementara riuh-rendah festival di luar sana terus memenuhi tiap sudut kota oleh seruan-seruan takjub), bahwa keberadaan mereka tidak diharapkan. Luka pernah bercerita bahwa dari sekian banyak anak yang ditampung di _work house_, dialah yang dipilih untuk dibuang keluar. _Works house_ ini sudah terlalu penuh, Luka menirukah ucapan ibu kepala yang tak ia sukai. Yuuma tertegun dan berkata bahwa mereka bernasib sama.

Yuuma pernah berkata, andai mereka tidak lahir di dunia ini, mungkin nasib mereka bukan terluntang-luntung di jalanan. Andai mereka tidak lahir di dunia ini, andai mereka tidak bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini….

Tidak apa-apa, Luka memotong ucapan Yuuma. Setidaknya, kita masih bisa melihat bintang.

Keesokan harinya, warga dihebohkan oleh dua orang anak yang mati di sebuah gang di tepi bekas jalur festival. Tangan mereka bergandengan dan mereka mati sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>jungle<strong>

Alunan nada empat not itu menyelinap di antara pepohonan, menabrak batang-batang pinus yang lembap akan hujan semalam. Yuuma membuka mata dan bau tanah basah memenuhi indra penciuman; mengirim pesan pagi hari telah tiba. Batang pinus tempat ia bersandar (lalu tertidur) membuat punggung rompinya dingin.

Seekor, dua ekor tupai berkejaran lincah di bawah tetes embun. Cakar-cakar kecil mereka mencengkeram tanah. Jika Yuuma dalam kondisi siap alih-alih duduk merenung, mungkin sebilah panah telah ia tembakkan dari busur. Lumayan untuk cadangan ransum. Namun, sekarang, duduk diam seraya mengumpulkan ruh adalah pilihan terbaik.

Ia berpikir untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah selatan ketika satu suara terdengar sayup. Absensi melihat seseorang membuat Yuuma heran. Ia berdiri, meninggalkan barang bawaan, dan berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Suara itu tak susah diikuti dikarenakan tenangnya hutan.

Yuuma menyibak ranting-ranting pohon yang menghalangi pandangan dan menangkap seorang di sana; perempuan berjubah putih yang berdansa dengan burung-burung mengepak rendah, yang senandungnya melantun-lantun di batang-batang oak berbataskan danau. Untuk sesaat Yuuma yakin ia melihat pohon-pohon turut bergerak mengikuti irama—sebelum ranting terinjak di bawah sepatu bots-nya mendistraksi tarian perempuan itu.

Mata mereka bertemu dan Yuuma mengerjap tak percaya. Iris hijau keemasan yang kerap dielu-elukan dalam legenda—

Peri hutan ternyata benar-benar ada.

* * *

><p><strong>key<strong>

Luka menggenggam kunci itu erat-erat, membisikkan doa sebelum menyimpan ke saku terdalam zirah tempurnya. Tepat waktu. Gerombolan goblin setengah manusia itu datang memenuhi setiap ujung lorong masuk. Mengepung Luka. Pemimpin mereka, goblin paling besar, menggeram marah melihat ia masih berdiri tegak dan bukan masuk dalam perangkap.

"Serahkan kunci itu!"

Luka menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia berdiri tepat di depan ambang gua batu, menghunus pedang dengan siaga, menghitung jumlah goblin dan peluang ia memenangkan pertarungan andaikata (dan pasti) terjadi. Kecil. Mereka berjumlah sekitar tiga puluh sedang ia seorang diri. Mungkin masih bisa diakali secercah kristal ilusi dari penyihir tepi hutan tadi, atau jika ia bertarung habis-habisan. Luka mengkalkulasikan waktu tersisa, menyusun strategi—dan berikutnya pertumpahan darah tak terelakkan.

_"Aku serahkan yang di sini padamu."_

Tapi, tak apa. Demi lenyapnya kutukan yang membelenggu negeri ini, ia akan bertarung. Mengulur waktu untuk Yuuma yang melesat seorang diri ke dalam gua demi menghadapi sang Ratu dan menitipkan kunci ini padanya; kunci utama bagi kebebasan mereka nantinya—

* * *

><p><strong>love<strong>

"Kau tidak boleh menyukai orang sepertiku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku seperti ini. Karena aku penyakitan. Kau tahu seperti apa virus ini, 'kan? Bagaimana penderita melemah dari waktu ke waktu. Bagaimana mereka semakin kurus dan lemah dan hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang. Kau tak bisa hidup dengan orang yang hanya akan membebanimu, membuatmu malu, bahkan menularimu. Tidak _aku_."

"Aku tidak setuju dengan kata-katamu."

"Tapi kau tahu aku _benar_."

"Tidak."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu."

"Pandangan pertama memang selalu sepicisan itu."

"Ya. Lalu aku mencintaimu."

"Aku bertaruh kau akan membenciku segera. Karena keadaanku. Kau hanya belum melihatnya saja."

"Bukankah kau sendiri sudah tahu bahwa aku _benar_?"

Luka bungkam. Yuuma membuktikan ucapan dengan menggenggam tangan gadis itu tanpa ragu. "Besok adalah hari pernikahan kita, percuma saja jika kau berusaha mengusirku sekarang. Aku _bersungguh-sungguh_."

.

"—Kau tahu, cinta bukan tentang jatuh pada pandangan pertama; tapi tetap jatuh pada pandangan-pandangan selanjutnya."

* * *

><p><strong>married<strong>

Yuuma meremas jari-jemari berikut keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis; gelisah dan gugup yang nyata tergurat di wajah. Musik melodius bertempo lambat yang memenuhi gereja tidak membantu sama sekali. Yuuma mengulang apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam kepala, takut melewatkan satu hal saja dan semua berantakan.

Ia mengangkat muka, membayangkan tentang Luka yang akan meninggalkannya di altar lalu berjalan keluar, menolak Yuuma seolah perempuan itu telah punya. Atau tak suka. Bagaimana jika ternyata Luka tidak mencintainya? Bagaimana jika acara yang disusun jauh hari ini buyar begitu saja?

Namun kala melihat Luka muncul dari balik pintu di ujung bersebrangan, dengan gaun putih dan raut penuh senyum, Yuuma terpana dan segala prasangka buruk menguap dari kalbu.

Mereka benar-benar akan menikah.

* * *

><p><strong>neighbour<strong>

Mereka pertama bertemu di antara dus-dus coklat yang hampir semua sudah terbuka, sebagian masih berisi dan sebagian tidak, duduk menganggur di lantai teras. Berdiri terpisah pagar putih sedada, Luka, dengan selang air di tangan dan rumpun-rumpun tanaman tersiram segar, tersenyum padanya.

"Halo, mulai sekarang aku tetangga barumu."

Kala itu, Yuuma yakin detak jantungnya tengah bertalu-talu.

* * *

><p><strong>ocean<strong>

Yuuma menjajah hamparan pasir putih di bawah kaki telanjang; menantang senja yang melumurinya dengan oranye dan merah cakrawala. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Luka ada di sana. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan sambil menikmati pemandangan, berbeda dengan Yuuma yang bergegas dalam antusias. Mereka melupakan sepatu yang diletakkan entah di mana; matahari terbenam terlalu sayang dilewatkan demi hal remeh itu.

Sudah lama mereka tidak berlibur.

* * *

><p><strong>pasta<strong>

Luka senang memperhatikan Yuuma memasak. Pemuda itu lihai dengan wajan-wajan penggorengan dan api memanggang, spatula tak henti menghasilkan karya. Luka menyukai harum masakan Yuuma di atas piring; menguarkan panas dan menggiurkan. Ditambah senyum ketika Yuuma menghidangkan, seragam koki tampak amat cocok di tubuhnya.

Tapi, di antara menu-menu yang Yuuma kuasai, Luka paling suka satu. Pasta. Baik _fettucini_, _tortellini_, hingga _ravioli_, Luka makan dengan lahap. Cita rasa terdecap lidah itu tak pernah berkata tidak enak.

Luka suka pasta buatan Yuuma dan Yuuma selalu membuatnya senang hati. Luka akan ada di sisi atau mengamati dapur, menginspeksi satu per satu seolah memastikan pegawai restoran bekerja denga baik. Kadang bertanya beberapa hal seperti _apa guna ini _atau _kenapa ditata begitu _atau _bagaimana menggunakan ini_. Yuuma tertawa kecil lalu mengejek _bagaimana mungkin pemilik restoran tidak tahu_. Luka mencibir balik, _aku jarang masuk dapur_.

"Kau tidak bosan makan pasta?" tanya Yuuma suatu kali. Luka selalu meminta pasta setelah malam tiba, sesudah restoran tutup.

"Tidak," Luka menutup buku laporan dari kepala koki yang diberikan sore tadi.

"Kenapa?" Yuuma mengaduk pasta—kali ini _maccaroni_. Mengecilkan api.

"Karena tidak setiap hari aku makan itu," Luka melepas kacamata, ia simpan di saku dalam _blazer_. "Oh, atau justru kaulah yang bosan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," Yuuma menukas cepat-cepat. Sebuah cengiran dipamerkan. "Aku tidak pernah keberatan. Maksudku, kau bisa memesan yang lain jika mau."

"Mungkin kapan-kapan," si perempuan terkekeh. "Tapi terima kasih, Tuan Koki."

"Sama-sama, Nona Direktur."

Pasta mengingatkan Luka pada pertemuan pertama mereka, ketika yang ada hanyalah seorang anak kecil menangis kehilangan kucing, dan seorang anak pewaris keahlian memasak sang ayah.

_"Kau mau mencoba pasta buatanku?"_

* * *

><p><strong>queen<strong>

"Kau sinting, Yuuma. Apa yang orang itu lakukan padamu hingga kau jadi seperti ini? Dia mencuci otakmu?"

Yuuma menyingkirkan cengkeraman Meiko di kerah _cravat_-nya, mengabaikan gurat tak habis pikir dan amarah dan hasrat ingin menghajar di rupa wanita itu. Di belakang Meiko, ada pula Leon yang menatap dari satu mata tak tertutup perban. Yuuma tidak menemukan keberadaan dua rekan lain—Kaito serta Sonika—di ruang besar istana ini, hingga ia berasumsi bahwa mereka menunggu di sisi lain kerajaan. Mungkin bersembunyi di komunitas bawah tanah kota; atau menyelinap di antara pasar malam untuk kamuflase melarikan diri yang sempurna (sekaligus memastikan kapal telah siap di pelabuhan). Yuuma menjumpai bulan di netra coklat Meiko; purnama yang kelabu.

"Tidak ada yang dia lakukan padaku. Kalian pergilah."

"Kau bercanda," Meiko kentara sekali menahan diri agar tak mengacungkan pedang yang tersarung di pinggang, "kita sudah menyusun rencana ini berbulan-bulan. Bahkan kau adalah penggagas idenya. Lalu sekarang kau takluk pada dia, lalu memutuskan tinggal? Kau sudah gila!"

"Mungkin," Yuuma berbisik samar. Tidak mengacuhkan pandangan penuh selidik Leon—rekannya itu pasti sudah dapat menebak semua yang terjadi. "Kerajaan sebentar lagi jatuh. Kalian pergi tanpa aku, tidak jadi masalah."

Meiko meninju rahang Yuuma dalam setelan _servant_-nya, memekik tertahan sarat bentakan. "Pemerintahan negeri ini sungguh busuk dan tak berguna—kau sendiri yang berkata pada kami! _Kau _yang mengusulkan penyusupan ke istana ini demi mengumpulkan data-data kerajaan, lalu kita akan kembali ke negeri kita sendiri, dan membangunnya kembali—" suara Meiko kian tercekat, "—kita sudah berjanji!"

"… Maafkan aku. Kautahu, aku telah salah menilai orang-orang dalam."

"Ap—"

"Kau yakin akan tinggal?" Leon memotong ucapan Meiko. "Setelah ini, takkan ada kesempatan lagi untuk kembali."

Yuuma membisu sejenak. "Aku tidak di sini untuk selamanya. Hanya sampai kerajaan jatuh akibat pemberontakan rakyat di luar sana, sampai aku mengungsikan ratu ke tempat aman. Lalu aku akan kembali. Sungguh."

"Kau bahkan memanggilnya ratu."

"Apa dia begitu hebat?" Leon mengabaikan ucapan sinis Meiko. "Apa Luka begitu penting?"

Yuuma terdiam cukup lama. "… Ya."

"Sepenting apa?"

"Dia … orang yang baik."

"Lalu?"

"Dia seorang ratu. Aku adalah pelayannya. Dia … ratuku."

Ada jeda panjang yang tak mengenakkan sebelum Meiko berbalik. Ia berujar dengan nada rendah dan suara bergetar, seiring jubah merah di punggungnya kian jauh mendekati ambang ruang nan megah. "… Kau bukan lagi ksatria kebanggan tetua, Yuuma."

Yuuma juga tak mengerti. Mungkin karena Luka _memang _berbeda. Mungkin karena sorot perempuan itu begitu hangat dan tulus. Mungkin karena perempuan itu sungguh mempunyai kasih sayang untuk rakyat-rakyatnya. Mungkin karena Luka tak seperti pejabat kerajaan lain, yang kerjanya saling berbisik penuh keculasan lalu menelantarkan negeri hingga bobrok. Mungkin karena Luka adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengingatkan Yuuma, bahwa tak semua anggota kerajaan hanya mampu berbuat kejahatan.

Bahkan hingga Leon menepuk bahunya lalu menyusul Meiko, turut hilang di ambang ruang besar (senyap karena tengah malam), Yuuma tetap terdiam di tempat ia berdiri.

_Apapun yang terjadi … dia adalah ratuku._

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo and Juliet<strong>

"Kisah kita seperti Romeo dan Juliet, kautahu?"

Yuume berguling miring untuk menghadap Luka. Rumput di bawah tubuh sedikit lembap karena udara malam. "Mengapa?"

Luka tersenyum kecil. Ia rebah telentang hingga langit berbintang bercermin di matanya. "Karena segala perbedaan. Segala pertentangan. Keluargaku dan keluargamu."

Yuuma terdiam sesaat. "Tapi kita berbeda dari mereka."

"Tentu saja. Mereka hanya tokoh fiksi."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Romeo dan Juliet tidak berakhir bahagia. Romeo tidak memiliki Juliet," Yuuma menatap iris biru Luka dalam-dalam, "tapi aku mendapatkanmu."

* * *

><p><strong>summer<strong>

Satu hari di musim panas, Luka mengenakan topi bundar berwarna cerah. Helaian panjang merah jambu digerai bebas hingga punggung. Ia berlari di antara hamparan bunga kuning dan langit tanpa awan, ujung-ujung terusan krem selutut mengombak-ombak seiring gerak.

Luka memetik setangkai lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, coba menutupi matahari, berbalik pada Yuuma yang tengah memerangkapnya, dengan kertas dan pensil. Senyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan mata perempuan itu meminjam bentuk bulan sabit, "Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti musim panas?"

* * *

><p><strong>titanic<strong>

Luka menghabiskan sekotak tisu untuk menyeka air mata. Yuuma bertepuk tangan takjub. "Aku tak tahu kau secengeng itu."

"Kau yang tak mengerti esensi film ini," Luka cemberut. Mata kembali digosok. "Aku sudah menonton berkali-kali dan tetap tersentuh. Apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

Yuuma menggeleng.

"Kau memang mati rasa," Luka mengambil lembar tisu terakhir. "Ini kisah tragis. Bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan cinta sejati seperti itu? Aku ingin tahu—" ia menyedot hidung hingga Yuuma meledakkan tawa keras-keras.

"_Cetek_ sekali otakmu," Yuuma memasukkan segenggam kecil berondong jagung dari stoples pendamping maraton film mereka malam itu. "Aku tak mau seperti itu."

"Sudah kubilang kau mati rasa!" Luka ikut mengambil segenggam penuh, dijejalkan ke mulut banyak-banyak. Yuuma ingin mengambil kaca agar Luka dapat melihat seperti apa tampangnya saat ini—sangat jelek, kalau dia boleh bilang—tapi tak jadi. Dia masih sayang nyawa. "Itu yang dinamakan cinta sejati. _True love_. Ah, pasti indah sekali jika aku diberi kesempatan merasakan keadaan seperti Jack dan Rose di kapal Titanic itu—"

"Aku tidak mau," Yuuma menelan berondong jagung melewati tenggorokan. Tak peduli kekesalan Luka karena monolognya diganggu. "Mereka berakhir tidak bersama. Aku tidak ingin kita seperti itu."

* * *

><p><strong>underworld<strong>

Penjara bawah tanah itu berbau karat dan lembap batu yang tajam. Terdiri dari puluhan—mungkin ratusan, siapa yang tahu—jeruji, yang masing-masing dihuni setiap sepuluh hingga lima belas orang.

Luka beringsut pelan dalam selnya, menyentuh lengan Yuuma yang begitu dingin. Rantai mengekang kebebasan untuk bergerak dan bunyi baja yang dihasilkan kala ia bergerak itu terdengar menyedihkan.

"Hei," Luka berbicara, suaranya amat kering dan serak dan nyaris tak terdengar. Sudah berapa lama sejak mereka—para tahanan—meminum air jernih, bukannya air pekat bercampur lumpur? "Kita akan kembali ke atas, 'kan?"

Yuuma tak bergeming. Pemuda itu tertunduk pada lutut tepat di sisi Luka. Helai-helai merah jambunya kotor oleh jejak-jejak tanah, oleh siksaan para penjaga.

"Kita akan melihat matahari lagi," Luka meneruskan. "Kembali ke ladang-ladang untuk bekerja. Memanen buah aprikot, memetik bunga matahari, menggembala domba …"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"… Yuuma? Kau tidur?"

"Yah, hari ini memang melelahkan."

"Di atas sana, seperti apa keadaan sekarang, ya?"

"Kita akan kembali ke atas."

"Jadi … bertahanlah sampai saat itu tiba."

"Yuuma?"

_"—Yuuma? Kau tidur?"_

* * *

><p><strong>voice<strong>

Luka bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang indah; memantul di antara dinding-dinding runtuh dan pekat darah di mana-mana. Sebuah nina bobo yang sendu dan menyayat.

_Dahulu, dunia gelap gulita, karena_ _matahari yang indah telah dimakan_

_Orang-orang bernyanyi dan berdoa dan berharap, orang-orang berbisik dan bermimpi dan berangan_

Ada satu gerakan di dekat kakinya. Luka tak melewatkan hal tersebut karena berikutnya ia bersimpuh. Sepatu serta ujung pakaian yang putih telah kusam dan kotor, oleh percik darah pejuang, oleh kepulan debu akan hujam mesiu dan meriam dan bom beberapa jam lalu. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan lelaki yang seragam militernya terkoyak-koyak, yang napasnya mengiba, yang air matanya menggenang tanda dia telah berjuang sekuat tenaga.

Lelaki itu mengerjap pada langit kelam di atas. Penuh bintang. Di sela-sela kesukaran mengambil napas, ia berbisik amat lirih, "Nona … apa mati itu menyakitkan?"

Luka menggenggam tangan lelaki itu lebih erat. Tak memedulikan tangannya ikut terkotori campuran darah dan ranah kasar berlapis debu peperangan. Suara perempuan itu lembut bak berdendang, "Tidak, jika kau mengingat satu hal yang paling kau cintai."

"Apa … aku akan dilupakan?"

Luka menggeleng. "Mungkin ada orang-orang yang tak mengetahui namamu, tapi percayalah, akan ada orang yang selalu mengingatmu."

"Sungguh …?"

Luka tersenyum, membelai jemari yang kian dingin dan dingin dan kaku di genggamannya. "Ya. Misalnya aku. Agasa Yuuma, prajurit garis depan, bukankah itu kau?"

Lelaki itu terbatuk hingga likuid kental ia muntahkan mengotori dagu. Namun Luka yakin melihat secercah rindu di sana. "Te-terima kasih. Nona baik sekali."

Luka mengangguk. Berusaha mengabaikan perban membalut satu mata yang hilang itu, ia bertanya, "Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

"Aku sering mendengar tentang nona," Yuuma tersenyum samar. Napasnya berat dan terasa menyesakkan seolah ada sekat di antara batang tenggorokan, "malaikat yang bernyanyi untuk korban perang di distrik-distrik. Aku … senang bisa bertemu nona—" ia terbatuk lagi, mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah untuk kesadaran yang kian jauh. "Tidak ada yang pernah bernyanyi untukku. Maukah nona bernyanyi?"

"Tentu," Luka menjawab. Ia tak melepaskan jemari Yuuma. Berharap dapat membagi hangat walau sedikit dan tak berarti, lalu mulai bernyanyi.

_Dahulu, matahari ada sepanjang masa,_

_Berkilau tiap saat hingga keberadaannya dilupakan_

_Lalu ia bosan karena diabaikan_

"Aku senang …" Yuuma memejamkan mata perlahan-lahan, tenaganya mulai hilang sama sekali kali ini, "kematianku diantarkan oleh nyanyian. Dan bintang."

_Matahari meninggalkan singgasana, bersedu-sedan di kawah surga_

_Lalu datanglah dewa yang iba, "Apa kau lelah?" ia bertanya_

_"Apa aku sungguh tidak berarti bagi manusia?" matahari menjawab_

"Dulu, di distrikku, bintang selalu terlihat jelas. Tapi, sejak perang, sepertinya langit terus saja kelabu."

_"Kau sungguh bermakna, bukan hanya 'tuk manusia, tapi bagi dunia_

_Beristirahatlah, tugasmu telah selesai, beristirahatlah,"_

"Terima kasih … nona—"

_Sang dewa mencium matahari yang malang,_

_"beristirahatlah, sekarang."_

* * *

><p><strong>winter<strong>

Pada waktu-waktu tertentu di musim dingin, Luka menjejalkan banyak-banyak ransum, hasil buruan, dan cadangan makanan dari lemari ke dalam ransel. Mengenakan mantel berlapis untuk melindungi tubuh dari suhu dingin, Luka mengunci pondok kecil tempat ia tinggal. Berjalan santai. Sepatu bots meninggalkan jejak-jejak pada salju yang membenamkan kaki. Busur dan tas panah andalan tak lupa dibawa.

Yuuma akan menyambut kedatangan Luka dengan sapaan dan _egg nog_ hangat. Luka meneguk satu-dua kali lalu berterima kasih. Pipi merah karena suhu, ia ingatkan Yuuma untuk bersiap. Yuuma mengangguk. Hanya butuh tiga-empat menit sebelum kembali berjalan, kali ini Yuuma menemani. Gerobak yang disimpan di halaman belakang rumah Yuuma mereka tarik bersama, penuh makanan yang dikumpulkan hingga banyak. Topi wol pemuda itu berwarna coklat.

Mereka melewati hutan di sisih daerah, pohon-pohonnya bersisa cabang berselimut salju, di musim ini banyak dari mereka meranggas. Luka pernah menjelaskan soal perang yang meletus beratus tahun lalu. Perang antara penyihir dan ksatria yang berlangsung amat lama demi mempertahankan wilayah. Memberi perubahan di mana-mana, salah satunya pohon mati di musim dingin dan rekah kembali di musim semi.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak," Luka menerima kulit pohon yang dikelupas Yuuma menggunakan pisau kecil, mengunyah sebagian dan menyimpan sisanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Perjalanan itu berakhir di sebuah desa. Luka berlari kecil memasuki gerbang, langsung disambut pekik selamat datang sekelompok anak-anak bermain. Mereka gegas saja menghambur memeluk Luka yang tertawa. Yuuma tersenyum melihatnya, ikut dalam riuh-rendah keceriaan oleh seruan _hei, Kak Yuuma juga datang!_

Luka membagikan bahan-bahan makanan dari gerobak. Yuuma dapat melihat jelas rona bahagia pada wajah anak-anak dan warga desa; kemiskinan desa-desa kecil negeri ini memang sudah bukan wacana baru.

("Suatu saat, jika pasukan kita sudah terkumpul, kita akan menggulingkan ibukota!")

Punggung Luka bergerak-gerak sementara ia tak henti berceloteh. Yuuma tersenyum dari balik bahu, kembali memaculi tanah pertanian bersama para laki-laki berumur. Tiada pemuda karena mereka ditarik untuk jadi militer. Merenggut tulang punggung orang-orang tua yang tak bisa lagi bekerja keras.

Dulu, saat Luka pertama memergokinya tengah menguliti tupai di dekat api, cuaca juga seperti ini.

("Kau pemburu? Mau membantuku mengumpulkan makanan untuk desa-desa?")

* * *

><p><strong>xmas<strong>

_Santa, Santa, kumohon kabulkan permintaanku. Besok, waktu aku sudah besar, berikan aku seorang pangeran tampan. Seperti mama mendapat papa. Aku bisa, 'kan, mendapat pendamping hidup seperti itu? Hihi, terima kasih, Santa yang baik!_

"Hei, apa yang kautemukan?"

Luka melipat sobekan kertas kecil itu dan memasukkan ke kantung baju. Ia tersenyum kecil, kembali pada kesibukan membongkar kardus berisikan atribut-atribut perayaan natal panti asuhan. Hampir semua ruang sudah didekorasi untuk menyambut anak-anak pulang dari jalan-jalan, tinggal menyelesaikan ruang depan saja. Para pengurus panti lain sibuk menyiapkan makanan di dapur. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh."

"… Hei, Yuuma, kautahu, dulu aku dibesarkan di panti ini."

"Hmm? Ya, kau sudah pernah cerita. Itu alasan kita berada di sini, 'kan?"

Luka mengeluarkan beberapa kaos kaki merah. Ia jejerkan di lantai. "Dulu, saat natal, kami selalu memasukkan kertas bertuliskan harapan ke kaos kaki ini. Supaya Santa mengambil lalu mengabulkan permintaan kami."

Yuuma menata kado-kado di bawah pohon natal, menoleh sekilas. "Aku dulu juga begitu. Ada apa?"

"Permintaanku terkabul."

"Oh ya? Apa yang kauminta?"

Luka mengerling sambil tersenyum misterius, "Rahasia."

* * *

><p><strong>yes<strong>

Yuuma melempar atensi pada pilar-pilar senja menerobos kaca jendela. Pikirannya melayang sesaat sebelum kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja, "Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"

Luka tertegun.

Ia menjawab 'ya'.

* * *

><p><strong>zenith<strong>

Yuuma mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, menyapa ratusan rakyat berkumpul di halaman istana, yang bersorak-sorai seriuhnya hingga menenggelamkan segala kata-kata yang mungkin terucap di antaranya.

_"Raja Yuuma! Hidup raja!"_

_"Hidup Raja Kouka!"_

_"Hidup Ratu!"_

_"Jaya Ratu Kouka!"_

_"Hidup Raja dan Ratu Kouka!"_

_"Hidup Ratu Luka!"_

Luka mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru rakyat yang bersorak-sorai, melemparkan senyum, ikut melambaikan tangan untuk menyapa. "Kau tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dari kita?"

Yuuma tak mengalihkan atensi. "Tentu saja."

"Aku tak pernah bermimpi akan menduduki posisi ini," si perempuan mengangguk pada pengawal yang memberi hormat untuk kembali ke tempat. "Menjadi ratu bukan hal yang pernah kuharapkan bakal terjadi."

_"Hidup Ratu!"_

_"Hidup Kouka!"_

"Tapi kau mendapatkannya," Yuuma tertawa. Mahkota kerajaan di atas kepala tampak begitu agung ditambah gelombang pengakuan bahwa _dialah pemimpin semua orang_ menggaungi penjuru negeri. "Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu."

Luka balas memandang manik madu lelaki itu sambil tersenyum—padu tak percaya, bahagia, kepuasan serta euforia penyambutan. Mahkotanya sedikit memantulkan matahari. "Kita akan memimpin negeri ini dengan baik, 'kan?"

"Ya. Untuk segala mimpiku, mimpi rakyat, mimpi kita akan negeri damai di mana orang-orangnya bahagia dan merdeka …" Yuuma meraih satu tangan wanita di sampingnya, menggenggam erat. Berdua, mereka menghadap lautan manusia yang kian riuh saja bahananya, "Kita akan mewujudkan semua itu; sebagai raja dan ratu."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>an: Udah lama gak bikin OS (walo hakikatnya ya kumpulan drebel sih) sepanjang ini wkwkwk. Buat teh datlostpanda, ini untukmuuh uhuk maaaaf begini doang orz tapi semoga suka ya ;;;;;w;; Maaf kadonya keju amat hahahahaha O(-(

ps: quote di **love**, itu saya kutip dari buku Morning, Noon, and Night-nya Yuli Pritania. Yang 'z', nama Kouka diambil dari manga Akatsuki no Yona tempatnya Mizuho Kusanagi haha peace.


End file.
